


Ramsay Bolton Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines, prompts and oneshots for Ramsay Bolton
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton / You, Ramsay Bolton x You, ramsay bolton / reader, ramsay bolton x reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The trees around you seemed to rise into the sky and vanish. A soft voice calling your name lured you forwards and you hurried towards it. For a moment, you though you should stop, you were wondering through the woods, bare foot, and in your night clothes which would have had your mother furious.

But you were a Stark, curiosity was in your nature, the people calling to you might well need your help and you couldn’t ignore then just because you weren’t dressed to receive guests. The path you were following didn’t seem to end and the voice was growing softer with each cry.

“Lady Stark.” You jolted awake to see one of the Bolton maids had made her way into your room and was laying out your clothes.

“I told you I did not want to be disturbed.” You said firmly despite still being sat in bed and the guards outside your door could peak in at any moment.

“Lord Ramsay is very insistent.” She muttered and waited for you to get up.

“You may tell Lord Ramsay that I am busy today.” You sighed and flopped back into your bed.

“I am to tell you that if you continue to refuse to leave your room you shall be removed by a guard and forced to eat to make up for your refusals to eat since he arrived.” She mumbled and you fixed her with a look that had her flinching.

“Very well, but I will not wear that Bolton made atrocity and my handmaidens shall be the ones to dress me not a stranger.” As soon as you finished speaking she scuttled off and your handmaidens were hurried into your room.

“Milady… your brother’s wild woman has been spotted but Lord Bolton does not want you to know.” One whispered while the other fetched the dresses Ramsay had put away after claiming Bolton made is the only thing you should be wearing.

“And my siblings?” You hummed and glanced at her in the mirror as she hurried to check if the guards were still outside.

“There are some rumours that the Reeds are with Bran and that Rickon is with the wild woman, the odd ones that your father found amusing.” She smiled and you nodded.

“You are careful while retrieving this information, I would not see your end before Sansa’s return.” You eyed her as you combed through your hair and found no suspicions in the way she held herself.

“Lord Bolton claims he shall find Rickon.” Was all she said before helping you to your feet so you could get dressed.

***************************************

“I have been looking for you.” A boy you didn’t recognise said. “Didn’t you hear me calling for you?”

“The other night, that, was you?” You asked and he nodded.

“Yes, I am hoping you shall be able to leave Winterfell and meet us before it is too late.” The boy smiled slightly.

“Before Ramsay forces me to marry him?” You asked and he cocked his head.

“We’ll be waiting for you.” He promised.

Ramsay wasn’t sure if he believed what you were saying. He liked to think he was smart enough to not be fooled by your beauty but then you were adamant that the Old Gods had told you to walk through the forest.

So, he stood and stared as you explained in detail, why you needed to take the journey, and after an hour or two of swapping deals you were allowed to leave. Ramsay however, was utterly unaware, that your Dire – Wolf had been let out of his containments as the two of you spoke and was waiting to rid you of any followers Ramsay sent.

By the time he realised he’d been deceived the only option he had was to claim that he sent you away for your safety, lest the court know that he was duped by a noble woman who had always retained the façade of lady like stupidity.

This did mean that should you come across Ramsay he would know that your innocent lack of knowledge was a rouse and wouldn’t fall for it again. But that just meant not getting caught.

True to his word the boy was waiting for you and lead you to your brother. After greeting him and receiving a bone cracking hug from Hodor you helped the giant man put your brother on your horse.

“You look very familiar.” You said to the boy who shrugged. You knew it was ridiculous that your brothers companion could be the boy from your dreams but you did as the dreams asked and not once had you gotten lost on your way to find them.

He smiled and seemed slightly flustered although you’d probably imagined it, his sister however nodded at you and was grateful to put some of their packs onto the horse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Ramsay, (Y/N) had escaped again." A man hurried up to Ramsay and flinched as he turned to look at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"How is it that one little handmaiden can escape from a castle with wall and soldiers surrounding her?" Ramsay huffed.

"One of the men you told to watch her took her out, they were heading towards the woods." The man waited for Ramsay's reaction with bated breath.

"You on your horse." Ramsay sighed at him and climbed back onto his own.

The two men rode out to the edge of the woods where you were with the soldier, laughing softly as he tried to teach you how to use a bow and arrow. As soon as he spotted Ramsay the man jumped back, fearfully eyeing you as if his imminent death was now your fault.

****************************

"Let me out!" You demanded, pounding the heavy wooden door of the room you now found yourself locked in.

"Now, now (Y/N) there will be none of that." Ramsay hummed as he unlocked your door and stepped into the room.

You backed away when he began to twirl the ever-present knife in his hands. He backed you into the corner until you could only face him or attempt an escape from the window.

"My apologies Lord Ramsay." You mumbled hoping to ease the fury in his eyes.

"Well now that's a start isn't it." Ramsay smiled cruelly as he tapped the cold blade of the knife along your collar bone and up your neck. "But it will not help you this time."

His blade trailed up your neck and across your bottom lip, once he'd decided you were shaking with the right amount of fear a took a small step back.

"You seem to mistake my affection for you as permission to do as you wish, but Little Maiden I will not hesitate to punish you as if you were anyone else who had angered me." He paused and found you staring wide eyed at him. "So for the last time what are the rules?"

"I will not leave The Dreadfort, I will not be alone with any man who is not Lord Ramsay, I will always do as Lord Ramsay asks." You mumble.

"And why is that Little Maiden?" Ramsay asked smugly.

"Because I am a Maiden of the Dreadfort and I serve house Bolton." You flinched when Ramsay reached out a wiped away the tear that had dribbled down your cheek.

"You will be sent for later today; you are to sit with me in the dungeons." Ramsay stood to leave and you forgot yourself for a moment.

"The dungeons!" You gasped at him.

"Yes (Y/N), perhaps seeing your solider friend flayed will teach you to behave as I ask, you are going to sit quietly, no begging for his mercy or crying and attempting to leave." His tone gave you a warning that told you if you did any of those things you wouldn't be leaving the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Purposefully Makes Ramsay Angry, mentions of torture

True to his word Ramsay had sent for you. None of Ramsay's men could look you in the eye when he forced you to take a seat behind a table, hands chained to the arms of the chair, giving you no choice but to stay until Ramsay saw fit to let you go.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)." Theon or rather, Reek, whispered before he was shooed from the room.

"Well now (Y/N) shall we make an example of what happens when my rules are broken?" Ramsay snapped making you jump when he turned away from his victim and glared at you.

Just like he'd told you, you stayed silent, not a word past your lips or a tear fell down your cheeks. As soon as you were alone you knew you'd sob yourself to sleep but for now you attempted to look fearless in hopes of pleasing Ramsay enough to live through the night.

Whenever his back was to you, you turned away, attempting to not look at the horror Ramsay was making when he turned to you. As soon as he was done you were allowed to leave. Despite you wishes to keep your steel appearance up you couldn't help but empty your stomach as you hurried through an alleyway.

Ramsay laughed when he spotted you lifting your dress out of the way and hurrying through to your rooms.

**********************************

"Miss (Y/N) Lord Ramsay requests that you come inside until he can watch over you." A soldier said as he stopped next to you.

"And what shall happen to you if I do not?" You sighed, looking up from the plants you'd been happily dealing with.

"I have been told to warn you that you shall be the next in his dungeon if you do not comply." The soldier's voice was nervous and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.

"Well you can go ahead and tell Lord Ramsay that as long as I am trapped here I shall gladly be taken to his dungeon if it means leaving this world." You glared up at the man who stood hesitantly.

He'd clearly been told to remove you from the small garden with force but your words had him alarmed. In fact, every man who was sent to bring you inside was sent back with the same message, many of the weaker Bolton serfs had received the brunt of Ramsay's anger.

"(Y/N) he is beyond furious." Theon tried to reason with you.

"Then perhaps I will not have to spend a day longer in this place." You sighed.

"This is not the way to get your freedom." Theon warned.

"There may be another way out of here for you but I shall forever be trapped." You sighed.

Three days went by without you seeing Ramsay. How you'd managed it you had no clue, although you imagined it had something to do with threatening to pitch yourself out of the window if he came near you.

Despite being repeatedly called and summoned from your rooms you refused to leave. Despite several warnings from the others that bustled around the castle you continued your stubbornness, knowing you only had a room of your own because you were a favourite of Ramsay's.

"I have had enough of this." Ramsay sighed as he sat at the foot of your bed.

"Oh, am I to be brutally murdered?" You hummed.

"(Y/N) you will never be free of me; you belong to me do you understand." Ramsay's voice was low and your developing rebellious confidence wavered.

"I do not belong..." You started but he turned and looked at you with a fury that had your old self returning.

It took three days for the monster in your mind had grown small. Three days for your confidence to blossom until you were bravely defiant. It took one look from Ramsay to have all of that destroyed.

"If you defy me again this room will become your prison and you will see no one but myself for the rest of your life." Ramsay said before standing from your bed and leaving you feeling utterly defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Rasmay swearing, Ramsay hitting reader

You stumbled after Ramsay, Rickon’s hand clutched in your as best you could with the tight ropes in the way. When Ramsay jumped down from the horse your heart began to pound. The Stark’s had always been kind to you, Lady Sansa’s most beloved handmaiden and Arya’s loyal friend, Jon’s betrothed.

You knew that if you could you would risk your life and have Rickon live, the only kindness you could show the Stark house in the position you found yourself in. The twang of a blade being drawn had you flinching and when you glanced at Rickon you found him bracing himself for the worst.

“It will be alright Little Wolf.” You tried to comfort him but you both knew your words were untrue, there was nothing alright with being at Ramsay’s mercy.

You both jumped when Rickon’s restraints were cut and Ramsay pulled him away from you, it was then you let yourself look across the field and your heart sputtered, Jon was within you sights.

It took everything in you to keep your feet still, after fighting so long to get free of everyone who would do you harm it seemed ridiculous to be so close and yet so far to everything that mattered to you.

You didn’t hear the things Ramsay said to Rickon but you saw him start to run, the twitch of a hand, and the draw of a bow. Without thinking you lurched towards him, the loosed arrow sailing wide of Rickon and hitting the soft ground.

“You pathetic Whore!” Ramsay spat as he struck you hard enough to knock you off your feet.

Not a thought was spared to the dirt that clung to your body, nor the hot fiery sting that ran through the skin that had been stuck, your sights were set on Rickon reaching Jon, the men parting to take the boy to the back of the cavalry and up over the hill away from the battle.

“You know I most certainly see why you’re so fond of her Bastard.” Ramsay bellowed to Jon as he pulled you up by your hair. “She’s warm and soft in the places that make a hardened man weak at the knees.”

Fury contorted Jon’s face and his horse paced forwards, the men behind Jon all seemed to move to, anticipating the affect Ramsay’s gloating.

“I still can’t decide when her moans were best, when I was fucking her or beating her.” Ramsay chuckled as Jon snapped, dragging you back through the crowds of men and having someone lift you onto a horse beside him. “I’ll tell you what, when your Bastard loses, I’ll burry him somewhere near and let you visit him.”

****************************************

“Take her to one of the rooms.” Ramsay hissed, clearly irritated at being forced to retreat into Winterfell.

You were roughly pulled away, the sound of a door locking behind you had you pounding furiously at the door, your pitiful begging drowned out by the splintering of wood in the courtyard. After years of living at Winterfell you found yourself furious for being locked away when you knew the hidden tunnels and twisted turns like the back of your hand.

“Hey you, stop.” A shout cried out.

“Rickon get the key!” A familiar voice said.

The door swung open to reveal Sansa and Rickon, you through your arms around her, glad to see her alive before hugging Rickon.

“I am sorry that I left you with him.” Sansa insisted.

“You came back… and now we have our home back.” You said quietly.

“Jon is outside.” Sansa said quickly and you found her gentle hand leading you through the corridors as she had many times before.

When you hurried to the courtyard several Wildlings kept the three of you a safe distance away from where Jon and Ramsay were fighting, the sheer anger that rolled off Jon was enough to make you flinch with each hit he landed.

“Sansa!” You whispered when Jon finally felled Ramsay and began furiously pounding him into the ground.

She stepped forwards, all the action that was needed to draw Jon’s attention to her, to where you were stood behind her clutching Rickon to you despite the boy being almost taller than you.

********************************************

Jon found you later that evening, the Bolton clothing no longer weighing you down and instead you’d been dressed in Stark finery on the insistence of both Sansa and Rickon. The sound of your bedroom door opening had you spinning round to see who was intruding your space, the fear in your eyes almost broke Jon.

“(Y/N).” Jon sighed and slowly approached you, dropping to his knees as he pulled you into him.

“Jon I know you would try for days and week, years perhaps to fix this… just please don’t leave us again.” You let the tears you’d hidden from Ramsay and the people of kings landing, even from Sansa, fall down your face and he was quickly on his feet cradling your head in his hands.

“I swear by the old gods and they knew I will never willingly leave you nor will I let you be taken from me without a fight.” Jon’s promise was sincere and you nodded, collapsing into him and letting that familiar touch of him surround you.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 4 continued)

“You must be pleased to have Jon back.” Sansa sighed as the two of you walked the length of the courtyard, watching the snow fall around you as people hurried around, pausing only to accept the grateful greetings that were muttered to Sansa.

“Perhaps, it does not feel as if I have him back, he is worrying.” You admitted and she stopped turning to you with a set frown on her face.

“We must be careful from now on, we cannot trust anyone anymore, he is feeling the strain of this but I know that having you buy his side eases his struggle.” She smiled and let her other handmaidens lead her to her room as you stopped outside of Jon’s.

He was lay staring out of the window, blankets pulled to his waist, as if it was a pleasure to see the freezing weather pour from above.

“You look worried.” Jon muttered as you sat by his side.

“As do you, why should we not be worried Jon… most of us are home but we will not be safe again and what if the war begins again, we only just rid ourselves of Ramsay.” You said softly and he reached up, softly stroking your cheek.

“These are not things that should worry you.” John said after a moment’s thought and you frowned.

“How can they not worry me… they worry you and Sansa so and even little Rickon is fearful.” Tears welled in your eyes and he brushed them away with your thumb.

“Let me worry about these things for you.” He sighed and pulled you down to hug him.

****************************************

Although you didn’t know for certain you were sure that Jon and Sansa had put you in charge of a feast purely to keep your mind from wondering. Every ally of the Stark family was to gather later that week and you’d been set with the task of find food for them.

Tables were fragged around, gifts of food and wine were sent from other houses, as a grateful sign that they would soon be attending the gathering. Even though you had no title or family name of importance every decision came from you.

“Rickon will you please go and sit.” You chuckled and shooed the boy to a table close to the one at the head of the room.

“You have done well arranging everything in this harsh time.” Sansa smiled and you nodded.

“Theon Greyjoy has asked for me to send his apologies, he is unable to be here, Reek apologises to.” You smiled as she nodded, sharing the secret you’d kept between the three of you.

“You have become a symbol of strength among the common folk, were my parents alive your assistance would have been rewarded.” Sansa muttered and you smiled again.

“Any other lady of her house would not allow my partnership with Jon, Snow or not, it is reward enough.” You insisted and followed behind her as she entered the hall and took a seat beside Jon.


	6. Chapter 6

The hot burn of the harsh slap fell painfully across your cheek causing you to drop the goblet from your hand with a loud clatter. Not wanting to allow the other maids around you to see the tears filling your eyes, you collected the fallen cup and returned to your post in the kitchens.

When you reached the kitchens your found Ramsay, blade spinning between his fingers, as he no doubt diminished his boredom by tormenting the kitchen serfs. You hurried to the back of the hot room, hoping you wouldn't catch his attention.

"(Y/N)?" His voice caused you to freeze and many serfs who knew you were his most favoured servant shot you apologetic looks as they shrank away from you, leaving you effectively alone with the devilish man.

"Yes Lord Snow?" You muttered, turning to face him and locking your gaze onto your feet. He gripped your chin and lifted your head so he could see the now bruising mark on your cheek.

"Who has done this to you?" His eyes narrowed when you stayed silent. The blade in his hand twitched as he began to grow impatient and you knew even as his favourite servant you weren't safe from his temper.

"It was the head of the serfs working in the main hall." You wanted to glare at the person who had spoken up but Ramsay's furious glare had you frozen to the spot.

********************************

Your eyes widened when you saw the newest of Ramsay's victims. Many people muttered and moved out of your way, no doubt fearing the repercussions upsetting you would bring them.

Without thinking you hurried towards the dungeons that you knew concealed Ramsay and his dark habits. It wasn't until you'd crashed into him on his way out of a dungeon room that you realised that losing your temper with Ramsay was the worst idea you may have ever had.

"(Y/N) why are you down here?" He smiled but the dark suspicious glint in his eyes gave him a dangerous look.

"You flayed that poor man..." You stopped speaking when he pointed a blade a you.

"I took care of someone who hurt something I care about, leave now." He glared at you until you left not wanting to push your luck. You hurried through the bustling courtyard and scuttled to the kitchen, mentally cursing yourself for deciding to stand up for yourself and to Ramsay of all people.


End file.
